Beautiful Boy
by crisssquaredneversaynever
Summary: Finn Hudson's brother is terribly sick, fighting for his life. Something unbeknownst to his friends or even his girlfriend. As his brother battles a horrible sickness, how will Finn hold up? And what will his friends do when they find out?
1. Beautiful Boy

Finn walked from the football field, carrying his helmet. Another day of football practice was over and he wanted to get home as soon as possible. He would rinse off the sweat of the practice and then he would drive home. But he was stopped by a strong hand on his shoulder. No doubt belonging to Puck.

"Why in such a hurry, man? Karofsky and Azimio are about to slushie that Artie kid." Finn looked disgusted.

"He is in a wheelchair." He said slowly, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Exactly. He can't run away."

"What is _wrong_ with you? He can't walk. Doesn't that count for something? Make him off-limits or something?" Puck only laughed.

"Of course not, it only makes him an easy target." Finn sighed, speeding up his walk to get to the locker room. He needed to get home and see-

"Dude. Why'd you walk away? Did I say something?" Puck said, stopping Finn just before he could grab his towel.

"Puck, I just want to get home soon. So let me shower. We'll talk later." and he walked past Puck, not caring for his answer. He shed his clothes and washed quickly, washing his hair with the shampoo that his mother had given him for his birthday. He hurried, just in case, because you never knew. There was always the chance of something happening when he was at school, and it worried him to no end. Despite his brother urging him to not worry about him and focus on his friends at school.

"There's no use getting all worked up over me," he would say, with the sweetest inclination of his head. "Have fun at school, have fun with your friends. Keep your grades up, at least. For me, Finny." and so Finn acquiesced. But not for long, because the worries could creep back up his spine in the middle of class and learning anything for the rest of that period was out of the question.

And the worries were coming back right now, too. So Finn raced to his car before he could be stopped by Puck or any of the other guys on the football team and headed straight home, possibly going a bit more than the speed limit allowed.

When his house came into view on his small, friendly street, he sighed in relief. The ride seemed to take forever. He locked his car, without leaving the keys inside it, which he had done a few more times than he would like to admit, and threw open the door, ignoring his mother's questioning about how his day had gone and if he had cleaned his room.

But there was only one room on his mind right now, and it was just down the hall, the door ajar.

"Hey, little buddy." He said, wrapping his arms around his little brother for a hug. "How have you been?" The soft voice responded, warm and and higher pitched than most.

"I've been fine. How did football practice go?" but Finn didn't hear his question, too busy staring into his beautiful seaglass eyes, and eyeing the little bald spot that was just above his right ear.

"Finn?"

"What? Oh...sorry. Football practice was good. It was tough, like usual."

"Football always looked like a rough sport. I don't particularly have any interest in it..but maybe if I could see you play, I'd change my mind." The boy said, smiling his elfin, beautiful smile. Alabaster skin contrasting against his vivid eyes and dark hair, which was thinning. Slowly but surely.

"I'd love for you to see me play sometime, buddy." Finn smile, leaning down to hug his brother again.

_He's so small, Finn thought. And he's only fifteen. He's a year younger than I am..He's such a good boy..What did he do to deserve this? He doesn't deserve this. No one deserves this. _

He gave him a peck on the cheek, still holding him tight. But not too tight, because he was afraid his little brother would break if he wasn't careful.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Finny." His cheekbones becoming prominent as he smiled one of his perfect smiles. His eyes squinting.

"Finny..." He practically whispered into his brother's ear. Finn might not have known that he had said anything if he hadn't felt his warm breath.

"Yeah, little man?"

"Would you...sing to me?" His little voice was full of hope. Finn smiled a broad smile, his cheek rubbing against the soft blue cotton fabric of his brother's pajamas.

"Of course. What song would you like me to sing?"

"Your choice, Finny."

"Okay." He said in a whisper. He was always reduced to a soft tone around his younger brother. He didn't know why, it just happened. Like he needed to be careful, needed to be soft, because everything about his brother was soft. His expressions, his voice, the way he looked at things, his thoughts. His skin, even. Pale and perfect.\

His brother was like a little doll. His side part drooping over his eye, patiently awaiting his brother's song choice. Closing his eyes, as if hearing Finn's voice would be the most comforting thing he would ever hear. Finally, Finn knew what song he wanted to sing. It was clear now. So obvious, even, that he felt foolish. He started, his voice too soft. His brother's smile and swaying encouraging him to sing louder.

_Close your eyes, have no fear, the monsters gone..._ His brother's eyes opened wide, delighted. Finn had never seen such a beautiful sight as his darling baby brother's smiling face staring up at him and he sang.

_He's on the run and your brother's here... _A high-pitched giggle came from Finn's right as he changed the words to fit the situation. His happiness was infectious. Finn smiled, too.

_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy...Before you sleep, say a little prayer, every day in ever way, it's getting better and better.._

_Out on the ocean sailing away, I can hardly wait, for you to come of age, but I guess we'll both, just have to be patient, yes it's a long way to go, but in the meantime..._

His brother swaying to the tune, a nearly sleepy smile resting on his lips, he sang more, hoping that his voice could be nearly as beautiful as his brother deserved..anything less didn't deserve to touch his ears.

_Before you cross the street, take my hand, life is just what happens to you, when you're busy making other plans...Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy...Darling, darling, darling...Kurt... _

"Finny, your voice is so beautiful." He opened his arms for a hug.

"So is yours." _And I hope I get to hear it for a long time..._


	2. Sweet Skeleton

There was something that was bothering Finn. Something that was bringing his worrying to a whole new level. This one image, _one image_, would not come out of his head, no matter how much he tried to push it out.

When he had turned to leave his brother's room, his eye had caught something strange. _There was a small clump of hair on the pillow, and a small bald spot on his brother's head._

He had almost cried when he got back to his room, at this point questioning God and doctors and karma. He knew a million people who had done heinous things and gotten no punishment at all, yet here was his darling brother. The nicest boy he had ever met, who always looked for the good in people, whose laugh could make people in mourning break out in smiles, whose eyes were prettier than the sky on a summer day, and he had cancer.

How did he even find the strength to smile? Finn knew if he were in that situation he would be bawling everyday, all day. Yet his brother, his _younger _brother, still laughed as if everything were all right.

He remembered the day they had first discovered that Kurt's hair was falling out. Kurt had laughed, eyes filling with tears, and joked about early baldness. His heart broke in his chest. He was surprised that the shards didn't pierce his lungs. It was just Kurt, him, and his mom. And it was the saddest thought that maybe Kurt would be going soon, too.

Kurt's father left. Just up and left. Kurt's dad had married Carole three years ago. He used Kurt as a punching bag for three years and then he was gone. Carole had gone berserk, calling him all sorts of names upon his departure, neither Finn nor Carole had known about the abuse..but Kurt had told her to calm down, because he wasn't worth getting worked up over. He wasn't even angry at his father. He said that his violent outbursts were due to pent up frustration after Kurt's birth mother had died three years before they met Carole and Finn. _So selfless.._

Finn was glad when Kurt moved in. He was a good influence, desite being younger than he, and he made him want to be a nicer person. Kurt was understanding and kind and funny and intelligent. He got immaculate grades at school and had a few friends. Then there was Thomas. Thomas was a burly boy with beady eyes who would shove Kurt into the walls and lockers, making constant quips about the fact that _he was gay._ Because that level of knowledge in knowing who you were was disgusting to someone who doubted himself as much as Thomas did. So he ignorantly called Kurt all the names he could think of. _Homo, queer, fag, sinner,_ told him to_ burn in hell, because he was a "fucking faggot". He told him he hoped he died sucking cock._ When Finn had found out, he nearly went to the little bastard's house and beat him to a bloody mess, but like always, Kurt had taken his hand and told him to calm down.

_"I'm not worth it, Finn. Calm down. I don't want you getting in trouble over me. Besides..I'm used to being hit." He laughed, a laugh that seemed to bring a ghost of joy to his eyes but none to Finn's, because it only made him cringe with the memory and realisation that Kurt had_ _been hit so much that he was_ used_ to it. He had gone to school each day with fresh cuts and bruises for _three years_ and people had to notice, but they didn't care, because people were selfish and they didn't care about Kurt simply because he was_ gay,

"_Like hell you're not worth it!" Finn had yelled at his brother, disbelief filling his eyes along with a wild urge to beat up Thomas until he couldn't speak anymore. His voice softened._

_"Kurt.." he said. "Kurt, you're not going to hell. You deserve to love whoever you want to, and _Thomas," _He spat the name, venom in his voice, " can burn in hell for all I care."_

_"Finn," he had said, his soft voice filling the room, bringing Finn out of his violent thoughts. He took his hand again. "I don't believe in a god, but the god he speaks of must not hold him in such high regards either, if he would tell me such things. I don't find you stupid for believing in a god, not at all. I have problems with people who sin more than atheists believing in a god, and thinking that just having a religion makes them superior to everyone else. Thomas is a hypocrite. Don't waste your energy hitting him, or protecting me."_

But now all he wanted to do was hold his brother close and never let go of him. He wanted to shield his baby brother from all the doctors with their needles and medicine and all the people in the world and hold him close until he was completely pristine and perfect again, just like he had been three months ago. Like he still was behind all the medical records and doctors and hospital visits.

He remembered the way Kurt had liked to sing and dance, his angelic voice hitting high notes perfectly and bringing shame to the original artists. He had loved it. Now he was resigned to his room.

It was hard to focus on school, or football practice or Glee Club at all. He was snapped out of his reverie by Rachel in the middle of English class.

"And I have this great idea for a Celine Dion mash-up and- Finn! Finn, are you even listening?" Finn's face flew off of his hand.

"I'm sorry, Rachel. What?"

"Finn, honestly, didn't you hear anything I said? I was saying that Tina and Mike are dating now and that I have a great idea for a Celine Dion mash-up at Glee Club."

"Well, Rachel, that's a great idea, but do you mind if I sing a different song? It would mean a lot to me." Rachel looked considerate. Finn never asked Rachel to sing a different song before, so it must be important.

"Sure, Finn. Which song did you want to sing?" Finn paled.

"I-It's a secret.." Normally, Rachel would press him for the answer, but she let it go. Finn looked like he was worrying, and that was something that Finn didn't usually do. Usually he was the least worried, and that was why Rachel was concerned.

So what Rachel Berry did when she was concerned, was hold a Glee Club meeting, and make sure Finn didn't know about it.

So it was twenty minutes later that the Glee Club unenthusiastically found themselves in the Choir Room. Rachel drew (badly) a picture of Finn on the whiteboard.

"Look, fellow Glee Clubbers, Finn has been acting weird lately."

"Yes, yes, very observant, princess. Now can I get to last period?" Santana quipped.

"Seriously, _Santana,_ Finn's been acting weird. He was in real hurry to get home the other day and he wouldn't let me talk to him. He didn't stay to watch Karofsky and Azimio slushie Artie, either-"

"I may add, that that was painful and freezing."

"Puck, what the hell? They've slushied you, too." said Santana.

"Order!" yelled Rachel.

"Look, Rachel. You're not a judge, but I would be more than willing to use your abnormally large nose as a gavel." A few members sniggered. Santana looked pleased with herself.

"Back to the point, Finn has been acting strange, and some of you agreed." She looked at Puck. "What do think is on his mind?"

"Is anything ever on his mind?" whispered Mercedes to Tina. Tina giggled.

"I say we follow him to his house, totally creep the situation and find out what's up." suggested Puck.

"Well, I for one, don't want to creep out his family. I have never met them before."

"You've been dating Finn for three months and you haven't met his family?" scoffed Mercedes.

"Yes, because I have been working on the perfect first impression, but maybe I should go a few months sooner than I planned."

"Yes, do that. I'm off to Science." said Santana, picking up her bag and walking out the door.

"Then that's that." Rachel said, grabbing her bag and doing the same.

Everyone was busy gossiping when Finn came in, like usual. Rachel handed out a list of Celine Dion songs and polled everyone on which one she should sing. Mercedes and Tina were giggling together, and Santana looked confused about whatever Brittany had just said. So, all in all, it was a pretty normal day.

"Alright guys, take you seats!" shouted Mr. Schue as he walked in. Finn remained standing.

"Um, Mr. Schue?"

"Yes, Finn?" Mr. Schue asked as he stopped shuffling through his papers for a moment.

"May I..sing a song?"

"Of course. Go ahead." Finn smiled.

"Thanks, Mr. Schue."

"No problem, Finn."

Finn faced his fellow Glee Club members prepared to sing.

_You are my sweetest downfall, I loved you first, I loved you first. Beneath the sheets of paper lies my truth..._

The Glee Club exchanged confused glances.

_I have to go, I have to go, your hair was long when we first met...Samson went back to bed, not much hair left on his head, ate a slice of wonderbread and went right back to bed..._ Why was Finn singing _this _song?

_And the history books forgot about us, and the bible didn't mention us, and the bible didn't mention us...Not even once..You are my sweetest downfall, I loved you first, I loved you first..._

Rachel teared up. There was a sincerity in the words, but she hadn't an inkling why.

_Beneath the stars came fallin' on our heads...but they're just old light..they're just old light..Your hair was long when we first met..._

Mr. Schue looked at Finn. Really _looked _at Finn. There was some pain in his eyes and he could tell that Finn was fighting back tears.

_Samson went back to bed, not much hair left on his head, ate a slice of wonderbread, and went right back to bed...Oh, we couldn't bring the columns down, no, we couldn't destroy a single one..And the history books forgot about us, and the bible didn't mention us...not even once..._

_I loved you first..._

And he held the last note, that was full of melancholy. Mercedes, Tina, and Rachel dabbed at their eyes, and now, _they needed to know..What was up with Finn?_


End file.
